


Zero G is Fun

by Zenece



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenece/pseuds/Zenece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a line in the episode 'Good Shepard'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zero G is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> From a line in the episode 'Good Shepard'

Kathryn entered her quarters and looked around, trying to determine whether her lover was there or not. B’Elanna had mentioned she had to take care of something after her duty shift, but hadn’t specified what it was or how much time it would take.

“B’Elanna?” She queried after hearing a small rustling sound.

A muffled curse came from the bedroom. “Uhm, in here love. But... could you just... -damn it- wait a minute before you come in?”

 

“Okay...” Kathryn raised one eyebrow questioningly and winced slightly as she heard something in the bedroom hit the deck, hard. A few Klingon expletives followed shortly.

“Honey? What exactly are you doing in there?” She asked, her curiosity almost getting the better of her.

“Wait, wait, wait!” B’Elanna yelled. “Don’t come in yet! I’ve almost got it!”

Kathryn grinned. “I won’t. I’m just wondering why you seem to be demolishing our bedroom. Because that’s what it sounds like from my perspective.”

She heard B’Elanna chuckle. “Sorry about that.” There was a slight pause before she exclaimed: “I think I’ve got it now!”

 

“Does that mean I can come in?” Kathryn inquired smilingly.

“You can open the door, but don’t step inside yet, okay?” B’Elanna warned.

Kathryn gingerly touched the keypad, curious as to what she would find on the other side of the door.

Mindful of staying just outside the room, Kathryn looked around and frowned. Everything appeared to be in the same state as she’d left it this morning. Her gaze fell upon her lover. B’Elanna just stood casually against the wall opposite from the door, grinning like the proverbial cat.

 

However, ‘casually’ wasn’t exactly an apt description. Something seemed... off and Kathryn squinted slightly to try to determine what it was.

Her eyes widened again as B’Elanna pushed herself off the wall and seem to... float towards her.

“B’Elanna?” Kathryn asked bemused. “What...?” She reached out to help her lover come to a complete stand still.

“Thanks...” B’Elanna kissed Kathryn’s lips gently and urged her to step inside the room.

 

The sudden loss of gravity was a little disturbing at first, but the soft guidance of her lover helped Kathryn accommodate fairly quickly.

Grinning, she moved to face B’Elanna. “Care to explain why artificial gravity in our bedroom is down?”

“Because I disengaged the safety protocols and turned it off?” B’Elanna offered coyly.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “I know that. Why did you do it?”

 

“Oh that.” B’Elanna replied and kissed her lover again. “Well, it’s an experiment.”

Kathryn licked her lips. “And what experiment would that be?” She asked in a low, husky voice.

“It’s about the analytical aspects of the subspace infra-red algorithm.” She stated and started nibbling on Kathryn’s left earlobe.

“Huh?” Kathryn replied, more than a little distracted by B’Elanna’s ministrations. She was about to ask what it had to do with the lack of gravity when it hit her. “Zero G is fun.”

“Exactly.” B’Elanna murmured against her lover’s throat. “And we are going to determine exactly how much fun...”


End file.
